


Make Me Burn

by bottombitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (It's Kirigiri), Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Character With A Penis, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Sounding, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: A lack of trust in her fellow student has Kirigiri playing cards with Celeste. Overconfidence has her needing to follow Celeste's orders for an entire hour. What could possibly go wrong? Commission for Kinky no Kyoukai.





	Make Me Burn

**Author's Note:**

> With a runner-up title of 'Make My Back Burn' that I wanted to use but didn't.
> 
> Contains unsavoury stuff, like a girl getting her dick fucked with a metal rod. Reader discretion advised.

Deep down, in a part of herself that she tried not to listen to, Kirigiri had always known that her desire for information would be her undoing. She felt a compulsion to have as many answers as possible, even if the questions being asked weren't particularly important. She felt on edge if there was something that she didn't understand, and of the students she had been living alongside at Hope's Peak Academy, Celeste left the most questions unanswered. Each answered question seemed to lead to a dozen more questions, and the detective wanted nothing more than to answer all of them.

Despite knowing that Celeste was a skilled gambler, she hoped that she would be able to bluff her way to victory in a game of chance. If it was down to chance, surely the odds were in both of their favour, despite Celeste's reputation? Concepts such as luck were shaky at best, and Kirigiri wasn't going to allow herself to be put off by the claims that Celeste couldn't lose. If Kirigiri managed to win, Celeste would have to answer any and all questions the detective had truthfully for an entire hour. Kirigiri had solved entire cases in an hour before (even if 'case' was a term she applied very loosely). While Celeste left her own desire upon winning a mystery for the time being, Kirigiri distracted herself by becoming convinced that she couldn't lose.

Stood at opposing ends of the table they'd chosen to play their game - blackjack, at Kirigiri's insistence, as she wanted to keep the result random to give herself a better chance against the otherwise insurmountable odds - they looked upon each other, but neither made much of an expression. While Celeste's expert poker face was put into play, Kirigiri made an attempt to put forth her own. She knew that she was outmatched the moment that she saw Celeste's expression. Despite the relatively casual nature of the bet, she wasn't pulling any punches.

"I hope you're ready," Celeste told Kirigiri, and although her words were simply that of a pre-game greeting, Kirigiri felt something deeper within them, as if Celeste knew that she was going to win. Perhaps the conviction with which Celeste carried herself played a large part in her winning streak. 

"You, too," the detective replied. She tried her best to not look intimidated as the two of them checked their cards. She didn't have anything particularly great, but there was always the chance that Celeste had drawn worse. She glanced over at her opponent, trying to read her expression. She shouldn't have been surprised when it turned out that she couldn't. It was somewhere between a mix of passiveness and determination... Kirigiri wasn't sure what to make of it, nor was she sure what to do with her cards.

It didn't take long for her to fumble over her own indecision and end up losing the game. A part of her had been expecting to lose, though, so she wasn't too bummed out about it. The way she figured, even if she lost, Celeste would likely try to rope her into some scheme of hers, and Kirigiri could use her improved position to gain more information about the gambler; perhaps even save a student or two from being murdered. She placed her cards onto the table and let out a soft sigh, taking a step back.

"Well, it would seem that you've won," she sighed, feigning disappointment. Celeste was no fool, and while the expression on her face remained unreadable, she found some humour in the fact that Kirigiri was trying to play her. The gothic-dressed gambler stalked around the table before standing beside Kirigiri, an aura surrounding her that made Kirigiri's hair stand on-end. She glanced over towards the other girl, and was about to ask what Celeste wanted her winnings to be when she was interrupted.

"You have to do whatever I desire for an entire hour," Celeste stated, leaving no room for question. It wasn't all that different from what Kirigiri had wanted, albeit on a broader scale. Kirigiri hoped that she wouldn't have to do anything that she might regret.

"That sounds fair," Kirigiri replied, keeping any other comments to herself. If Celeste was intending for her to get up to something the other students wouldn't approve of, she at least didn't want to be the one to suggest it.

In the end, Celeste had Kirigiri meet her in her room. Kirigiri hadn't been sure what to expect. The ever-unreadable Celeste continued to be a mystery, even inside her own bedroom. If anything, the decor and memorabilia set around the room were exactly what Kirigiri would have expected; if anything, the discernible nature of the girl's room made Kirigiri feel a little uneasy.

"Nice of you to join me," Celeste teased, giving a courteous bow in Kirigiri's direction. The detective waved her off and then nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Kirigiri asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"You really ought to be less pushy. This entire exchange was your idea, after all," Celeste reminded Kirigiri, before taking a seat on her own bed. With a sigh, the detective nodded and then crossed her arms.

"Alright. Point taken. But you only have an hour, surely you wouldn't want to waste any of it." Celeste didn't answer Kirigiri that time. Instead, she patted the bed beside her, with the implication being obvious to the detective. She moved to sit beside Celeste, the odd feeling she'd had earlier returning to her. "So, what is it that you want me t-"

Cutting the other girl off, Celeste reached under her pillow and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. They looked sturdy, and not in the least bit a prop. Kirigiri raised her eyebrow. "I want you to put these on, and then handcuff yourself to my bed post." Possibilities flashed through Kirigiri's mind. Could it be that Celeste was about to do something herself and she simply wanted Kirigiri out of the way? Nonetheless, the detective complied, reaching across to take the handcuffs. She studied them for a moment, looking for a way that she could trick the mechanism, but they seemed to be a trustworthy pair. With a sigh, she snapped them around her wrist, before placing the other around one of the bed's posts.

A moment later, Celeste grabbed Kirigiri's other hand and slipped a similar pair of handcuffs onto them, before pulling her hand back to tie it to the other bed post. Kirigiri tugged at her restraints, just to see whether she would be able to escape them, and then looked up at Celeste. Having been laid back against the bed, she wasn't sure what to make of the situation. If Celeste had wanted her out of the picture, she could have just used the one pair of handcuffs. Unless the second pair were for insurance? But then, what use would someone with Celeste's luck have for insurance?

Kirigiri's answer came a moment later in the form of Celeste taking a seat on the other side of the bed. It was only as the two of them sat across from each other that Kirigiri realised that Celeste had dolled herself up somewhat for the occasion. She wasn't wearing her usual makeup, but rather something that better accentuated her eyes. By the time Kirigiri realised that Celeste's intentions might involve a lot more intimacy, the gambler had already made her intentions clear. Extending one leg, she pressed her shoe against one of Kirigiri's knees, and then began to run up slowly. She didn't push so hard as to dig the heel in, but she made sure to establish her dominance, running the heel up and along the inside of Kirigiri's thigh.

The other girl felt a blush rising on her cheeks as Celeste put her best foot forward in more ways than one. It wasn't long until the shoe made its way between Kirigiri's legs, and from there pressed against her crotch directly. She felt a stirring in her nethers as her length began to harden; she'd never been touched in such a way before, not even by herself. The act of masturbation was one she considered pointless, but had never actually done regardless. As a result, the pent-up libido beneath her surface began to rise, resulting in her hardened shaft throbbing against Celeste's shoe. She felt the other girls' eyes on her, and as she returned the gaze she felt Celeste staring into her soul; it was as if the gambler knew all of her deepest secrets, and while Kirigiri didn't trust her with any of them she had no choice but to play along.

A roll of the shoe's sole against her shaft had her let out a frustrated sigh. She couldn't believe that she'd gotten herself into such a situation. Shutting her eyes tightly, she turned her head away from Celeste, only to glance back at her as the other girl pressed down hard against her apparently needy shaft. She could already feel her underwear beginning to dampen from the fluid leaking against the fabric. Her eyes lidded and she gazed over at Celeste, a condescending look being returned to her.

"Look at you, you poor thing. I bet nobody's ever touched you like this," Celeste commented, before reaching down to remove the shoe she'd been wearing. After dropping it down onto the bed beside her, she returned a white sock-clad foot to the bulge in Kirigiri's panties, where she continued to grind against the hard member within. "Have you ever even touched yourself? I'd guess not, judging from how worked up you are. Too busy for pleasure? I'm gonna make you let loose."

The words she wanted to speak were lost somewhere within Kirigiri's throat, and all she could manage was a grunt of pleasure. She laid her head back against the bed beneath her and tried her best not to grind back against Celeste's foot. She had always known that sexual pleasure would one day be a part of her life, but to have it thrust upon her so suddenly left her brain playing catch-up. The soft foot against her cock was too much for her to handle, and though she didn't know it, her orgasm was already rising within her. She felt her abdomen tingle and then drop, and her cock and balls, tightly packed within her panties, felt hot. Her balls twitched and her cock throbbed, and right as she was about to cum, Celeste moved her foot away.

Expecting Kirigiri's orgasm to stop dead in its tracks, Celeste watched as the opposite happened. Without any stimulation to ease her through her orgasm, Kirigiri grunted and moaned apprehensively as her cock blew its first ever load into her panties, no doubt ruining them. Celeste saw every throb and every twitch, the fabric of the underwear pulled so tightly against Kirigiri's cock that she could even make out the subtle indent where the tip began. By the time her orgasm was over, Kirigiri collapsed back against the bed and let out a whine - completely unlike her, but she was in a situation she'd never experienced before, and she couldn't have imagined how intense it ended up being.

"And you finished so quickly..." Celeste lamented, before smirking to herself. Taking power away from others gave her a thrill, and amongst the other students in the academy, Kirigiri was the one who held most of the power, at least from an intellectual standpoint. She shuffled herself forward on the bed and dropped her hand down to Kirigiri's crotch. Lifting her skirt up and out of the way, she exposed the underwear she'd previously been rubbing her foot against. "You're not gonna need that..." she commented, before pulling the skirt off and tossing it aside. After examining the underwear, she quickly did the same with those, slipping them down Kirigiri's legs before raising them to her nose.

Kirigiri recovered from her orgasm just in time to see Celeste taking a brief sniff of her scent. Embarrassment washed over her, but with her hands restrained the way that they were there was nothing that she could do. Her cheeks flushed deeply, and she watched as Celeste glanced at her with a smirk and dropped the panties down beside the bed. "You made such a mess," Celeste teased, before pulling out a handkerchief. She reached her hand down to begin wiping up the mess that Kirigiri had made.

"I can't believe you're..." the detective began, before the feeling of the handkerchief's fabric against her shaft distracted her again. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, before looking down towards her crotch, watching as Celeste carefully wiped up the mess she'd made.

"I can't believe you're making me mess up a good handkerchief," Celeste countered, with a smug grin on her face. As she dabbed around the base of the shaft, she began to give the hardening cock slow strokes with the dirtied fabric. She probably wasn't doing much of a good job cleaning the shaft up, but Kirigiri suspected that cleaning her had very little to do with the gambler's ultimate goal. She writhed underneath the touch of the other girl, right until...

"It seems that you're clean." A sigh of relief came from Kirigiri. "At least, for the most part. I should probably clean the inside, too," she muttered. Kirigiri didn't catch what she'd said at first, but as she processed the words she snapped her eyes open and shot a look down at Celeste. Having pulled out a thin, round rod, Celeste ran its tip against the inside of Kirigiri's thigh. It must have been about ten inches in length, way larger than Kirigiri's shaft, and it felt cold, hard and metallic. She shivered at the feeling.

"Please tell me you're not about to do what I think you're about to do," Kirigiri managed, between hesitant breaths. She lived every moment in fear that the rod was about to be pushed down her shaft.

"I think I probably am," Celeste replied, as if disconnecting herself from the responsibility of the decision. She gave Kirigiri another small grin, and then wrapped her hand around the detective's cock at the base. It throbbed gently in her hand, proving that Kirigiri was, at least somewhere deep inside, going to enjoy what Celeste was about to do, even if she didn't seem to want it. Without any further fanfare, she ran the tip of the rod up and along the underside of the shaft, digging in just enough to help build some precum at the head. After rolling the tip of the rod against that precum, she pressed against Kirigiri's urethra.

The feeling was only odd at first, though Celeste hadn't pushed in yet. Kirigiri wasn't looking forward to the pain that she knew was coming, but she accepted her fate and tried her best to keep it together. Bracing for the hurt, she tensed her hips and her cock, hardening somewhat within Celeste's grasp. The other girl chuckled to herself for a moment, and then let a silence fall, and sit, before pushing the rod inside. She didn't go slow, but she made sure not to hurt Kirigiri too much.

A grunt came from Kirigiri, and then a groan of pain. It seared, the feeling of her urethra being forced open proving to be too much for her, though she was thankful that Celeste had, at least, pushed the entire tip inside at once; she imagined that having the intro be even more drawn out would only make the experience more painful. She couldn't even form words as the other girl began to move the rod within her cock, pushing it further and further down the length of her shaft. She could only guess as to how far down it actually was, because as the metal pole shifted within her it felt like her entire cock was being violated at once.

It was as Celeste began to draw the rod back and forth that the pleasure began to form, and deep within her cock the sensation of metal shifting against the inside began to set off all kinds of sensitivities. Kirigiri hadn't been expecting it. She clenched her fists as her eyes shut tightly and she let out a moan. Having been caught off-guard, she thrust her hips up against the rod and jammed it further into herself, before quickly regretting doing so. Celeste didn't let up, and as Kirigiri's hips continued to squirm and shift, she moved with her to keep up the motion of pulling back and forth.

Soon, Kirigiri reached an orgasm she didn't want nor see coming, and unable to muffle her mouth she was forced to moan and squeal in pleasure before the girl who had made such a fool of her. Her embarrassment was endless, but the overarching pleasure distracted her, if only for a moment. As her cock twitched and pulsed, the cum within rushed against the metal rod, but try as it might it couldn't push past to escape from the tip of her cock. It backed up, and the base of her cock swelled lightly at the point where her balls connected with the shaft.

"Oh, please!" Kirigiri moaned, thrusting her hips up against the rod again. She tried her best to squeeze and push the pole out, but Celeste wasn't going anywhere, and she had no intentions of letting up.

"I'm not taking it out until I've finished cleaning you. It's your fault for making such a mess," she teased, moving one hand to wrap around Kirigiri's shaft again so as to keep her in place. She ran her thumb down towards the base of the cock and ran gently over the area where Kirigiri's cock had begun to swell, teasing more groans and grunts of pain mixed with pleasure from the uptight detective.

Though she wasn't happy about it, Kirigiri succumbed to the torture, doing her best to distract herself from the feeling while the rod continued to shift within her cock. When would it be over? She felt her pleasure rising again as the rod dipped deeper than it ever had before. "I-I think I'm going to... again..." she muttered, speaking more to herself than to Celeste, but upon hearing that the other girl was approaching her second climax, Celeste pulled the rod out slowly and carefully. The familiar throbbing began, and Celeste grabbed her handkerchief, slipping it over the head of the pulsating cock as the cum from before and a fresh load were pumped out of the poor, abused shaft simultaneously.

Through the vibrations of unwanted pleasure Kirigiri wondered whether she'd been ruined forever, whether her cock would ever go back to the way it had been before Celeste's torture, but she would have been a fool to think that the other girl was finished.

Sitting on the edge of an overwhelmed unconsciousness, Kirigiri picked up her head and glanced down at Celeste. "Wh-Why are you doing this? What do you want?" she managed, in between deep breaths that attempted to bring back the oxygen she'd lost from her excessive moaning. It hurt to keep her head up, but she held the gaze with the other girl for as long as possible, wanting an answer.

"You're a fool if you think that all I want from you is to torture," Celeste replied, keeping her answer as vague as possible while still giving some sort of truth. Her hand ran along Kirigiri's outer thigh for a moment, while the other moved the handkerchief away from her shaft. Completely covered in the two loads of cum, it would need to be washed or thrown away. For the moment, she put it to one side, and lifted her hands from Kirigiri to instead begin undressing.

Kirigiri watched as Celeste began to undo the buttons holding her outfit together. The frills and the lace slowly came apart as Celeste carefully removed one item after the other, disassembling her overcomplicated ensemble with a precision and care that she hadn't given to Kirigiri's own outfit. As the top half and the dress below were shifted away and taken off, she was left in only lingerie. Kirigiri felt her loins begin to stir again as she looked the other girl over: a garterbelt held up plain black stockings; the panties themselves were entirely crotch-less; the bra Celeste had chosen to wear covered very little, leaving both the shape of her sizable tits and her nipples on full display. Kirigiri couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten such clothing into the school in the first place.

Dressed like the dominatrix she was succeeding to be, Celeste reached underneath her bed and pulled out a box. There was a fancy design on it that Kirigiri couldn't find the focus to look at in detail, and the front was held together with a lock. The esteemed gambler reached into one of her dual spirals of hair and pulled out the key, before unlocking the box and opening it in direct view of Kirigiri. Though it still hurt to keep her head upward, the detective was too curious to be able to look away. Celeste reached inside, and from it she pulled out something long, black and phallic. It had a shine to it, and looked to be a soft-plastic.

She felt her behind pucker in preparation for what she assumed Celeste was planning to do with it.

"You can't seriously... with that...?" Kirigiri asked, her eyes widening.

"For someone with such a low sex drive, you sure know a lot about the way things work," Celeste teased, while pulling a strap out of the box that she used to affix the fake cock to her crotch. After tightening them to keep it in place, she shifted forward and placed her hands atop Kirigiri's thighs, before spreading them. After all of the pain and suffering (and pleasure) that she'd been through so far, Kirigiri felt too overwhelmed to possibly go through such an ordeal again, and so as Celeste began to spread her thighs, she closed them as tightly as she could and attempted to squirm away.

"Now, don't be difficult," Celeste said, with an exasperated sigh. "You lost a bet. That's the reason you're where you are. It's not like I forced you to take that bet or anything, you were just so desperate to discover some truth you thought was waiting for you. This is your punishment." With that, she leaned in close — so close that Kirigiri could make out the light scent of mint on her breath. "Now spread your legs," she ordered, and something in the tone of her voice willed Kirigiri to go along with what she was saying. A moment later, the detective spread her legs apart for Celeste, prompting the other girl to give a triumphant smile.

"There we go," she teased. "Now, was that so hard?" Her hands ran along Kirigiri's inner thighs again, and from the box she'd pulled the strap-on from she also pulled a small bottle of lube. After popping the cap, she squeezed some of the liquid onto two of the fingers on her other hand. She then dropped that hand down between Kirigiri's thighs, stroking them down, past her balls, towards the more far taboo place sitting behind them.

As she let out a sigh, the coldness of the liquid causing her to shiver, Kirigiri couldn't believe how far she'd fallen. Hours ago, she wouldn't have dreamed of spreading her legs wide for someone as cold and perverted as Celeste. She felt a shiver of shame run down her spine, indistinguishable from those of discomfort, and as Celeste's fingers made contact with her asshole directly she couldn't help but let out a soft groan, taking even herself by surprise.

Of all the things she could have possibly enjoyed, why did it have to be anal sex? She already knew that her fate had been sealed; the mere act of moaning had given Celeste more than enough cause to act as ruthlessly as possible, and the gambler did exactly that. Though she didn't say anything, she did push her fingers deep into Kirigiri's poor behind, twisting them around and pressing against the inner walls in a way she knew to be pleasurable to those who enjoyed having their ass played with.

Kirigiri moaned and cooed like a whore, and the grin on Celeste's face only grew wider. "It seems like you're ready — I was going to give you some more time to prepare yourself, but since you're enjoying the prelude so much, why waste anymore time?" Kirigiri looked up at Celeste through lidded eyes. A part of her accepted the fate she'd brought upon herself, though she wasn't short for shame. She laid there in perfect submission as Celeste moved herself into position, the fake cock pressing up against her lubricated asshole. Celeste squeezed more of the lubrication onto the strap-on, and used her hand to spread it out along the soft-plastic surface.

Kirigiri hated how needy she felt. As her cock began to harden again, still feeling odd from the object that had been pushed down it. Subconsciously, she began to grind herself against the tip of the strap-on, her eyes lidding again as the preliminary pleasure rocked through her. Celeste grinned, and didn't waste a moment more. Placing one hand on the other girl's hip to keep herself steady as she entered, she pushed the tip inside, slowly. The ring stretched and slid across the slightly pronounced tip of the fake cock, painful for a brief moment but pleasurable for many more. Kirigiri let out a shameful moan, and she rocked herself against the strap-on in the hopes of taking it deeper.

"Don't tease me," she breathed. "You only have half an hour left. You don't want to waste it, right?" She was powerless, and Celeste knew that, and as much as the gambler didn't want to give in to her, she did want to see her take the entire shaft as soon as possible. Reaching one hand up to settle against the same bedpost holding Kirigiri while the other wrapped firmly around the base of the strap-on, she continued sinking herself deeper, levering in the way that Kirigiri's cock would twitch and throb. Every now and then, it spurted out a little precum onto Kirigiri's own stomach, prompting a grin from Celeste each time.

"Look at you," she spoke, not looking for anything in the way of a response from Kirigiri. She moved her gaze up to look at the other girl's face, and as she began to move into a slow fucking rhythm, it contorted into one of pleasure. The detective had, ironically, been denying the truth to herself before, in just about any way that she could, but there was no denying it anymore. With a desperation she hadn't experienced before, she rocked herself against the plastic cock, taking it deeper each time her hips thrust up against Celeste's own.

Without even needing to touch herself, Kirigiri quickly reached her third orgasm. As her cock twitched and throbbed against her, ropes of cum shot across the length of her stomach, some reaching as high as her chest. It was the first time that she had ever had something pushed inside her ass; why did she have to enjoy it so much? Despite her orgasm, Celeste didn't let up, and as Kirigiri picked her head up again to look at the other girl after she recovered from her orgasm, Celeste picked up the pace, roughly pounding against her behind with little regard for Kirigiri's pain threshold.

"You came so quickly. You must be loving this," Celeste muttered, her hands moving to Kirigiri's hips to keep them still as she gave hard thrust after hard thrust. She kept a close eye on Kirigiri the second time around, and whenever it looked as if the girl was about to reach another orgasm, Celeste stopped all motion entirely, paused for a few, long, tortuous moments, and then continued pounding away. It didn't take long for this new form of torture to take its toll on Kirigiri, her cock thumping with an arousal that was desperate to be released.

"Please, please keep going," Kirigiri moaned, finally crossing a line she hadn't been aware of before; she was begging for more, and that only worsened the overwhelming shame that she felt, and yet she couldn't stop. "I need more. I need you to help me cum." She tried desperately to thrust up against the fake cock inside her ass but Celeste wouldn't let her. With a strength that the other girl hadn't showcased before, she held Kirigiri's hips completely still, ensuring that she was the one who chose when Kirigiri was allowed to feel pleasure, and that no more orgasms would take place without her allowing them to.

Celeste had a second motive to her teasing, but for the time being she was content to let Kirigiri stir. The moaning and the writhing from the poor detective only made Celeste more excited; it was nice to feel powerful, especially when that power had been earned, rather than given. Though, considering how easy it had been to break Kirigiri, perhaps this had been part of the detective's plan all along. She kept that little bit of speculation to herself; perhaps she'd use it later on, when the other girl was truly at her lowest.

Leaning down to latch her lips onto Kirigiri's, she stole a deep kiss, and held it for a long moment while she gave her final couple of thrusts against the other girl's poor, abused ass. Leaning back again, she pulled the fake cock free, and then slapped it gently against Kirigiri's balls, sitting further up. "That's enough of that," she said, nonchalantly, while Kirigiri groaned and begged for more.

"Th-That can't be it! Oh, please! I was so close!" She felt the disconnect between her usual, composed self and the mess she'd been turned into; it only further powered the shame running through her, and she began to wonder whether she was secretly enjoying the negative feelings coursing through her body.

Celeste merely chuckled, and then reached back behind herself to begin undoing the straps holding the fake cock on. As it fell onto the bed, she moved it to the side, and then crawled over Kirigiri again. As the other girl writhed desperately underneath her, still chasing an orgasm that she wasn't going to get, Celeste leaned down and stole another kiss from the other girl, holding this one longer than she had the last. Thanks in part to the kiss' length, Kirigiri realised that her first kiss had been stolen, and she hadn't even realised it before. Another wave of guilt washed over her as she gave into temptation and thrust her tongue back against Celeste's own, each of the girls softly moaning while their tongues moved against each other, battling a fake battle of dominance — Celeste was very clearly the one in control.

She moved further over Kirigiri, her hands running up to settle against the girl's chest. Even through her shirt, which hadn't fully been removed and had only rode up the length of her tummy, she could feel Celeste teasing her nipples, trying to draw a further reaction from her. She managed to keep quiet, but the true teasing was yet to come. With the strap-on removed, and the panties Celeste was wearing completely crotch-less, there was nothing left to stand between Kirigiri's cock and Celeste's cunt as she dropped herself down onto the other girl's lap. 

Pressing down against the length as it sat flat against Kirigiri's stomach, she began to grind herself back and forth. Though the soft lips her cunt dragging back and forth along her member were bad enough, what made things worse for Kirigiri was the bush of pubic hair sitting above, tickling the tip of her cock each time Celeste neared the end of one of her slick strokes. Each one brought Kirigiri closer and closer to the orgasm she'd been wanting; she was so distracted that she didn't even notice as Celeste slid her hand underneath the member to hold it upright.

As the situation dawned on her, she thought for a brief moment that Celeste was about to take her virginity, but as she began to grind against the tip the gambler didn't slide down further. Instead, she rolled her hips in circles around the tip, teasing the poor detective further. "Please stop... stop teasing me," Kirigiri breathed, just barely, as she tried in vain to thrust her hips upward; Celeste wasn't about to let her. She moved her hands to sit firmly against the hips of the other girl and hold them in place, all while she continued to grind her sopping wet pussy against Kirigiri's hard member. Her endgame wasn't clear to Kirigiri, who kept grinding her hips upward in a renewed desperation. "Please, please let me finish..." she muttered, writhing around. Every ounce of shame had slipped free from her mind, and from her body.

She yanked her arms aside to push away some of the adrenaline coursing through her, and as she did she heard a snap, followed by another. Both of the girls glanced around to see what the snapping had been to find the handcuffs around Kirigiri's wrists open, just barely hanging onto her forearm. At that point, they looked at each other, and in the brief moment of silence that followed Celeste began to regret all the teasing she'd been doing.

Kirigiri's hands thrust forward, and after planting them against Celeste's chest she pushed the other girl back. Once down on the bed, Celeste tried to pull herself away, only for Kirigiri to move atop her. Whatever the two of them had thought their first time would be like, it surely wasn't anything like the following few moments. Kirigiri grabbed Celeste by the wrists, and after moving between her legs, she shifted her hips whilst looking down to make some vague attempt at claiming the pussy she had been teased with for so long.

The first thrust she gave hit its mark, and she sank deep into Celeste's quim. A moan from the both of them, and then the thwapping of skin against skin began. The detective spared no expense with her thrusting, far too deep into the throes of pleasure to even consider whether she should be doing what she was doing or not. Celeste shouldn't have teased her so much, she reasoned. What else was she to do?

"Y-You still need to listen to me," Celeste managed, in-between getting pumped deeper than she ever had before — albeit, her only previous experience was with herself, and the aide of the same fake cock she'd been using on Kirigiri. "St-Stop breaking the rules! Ah... you need... you need to..." she trailed off as a spike of pleasure ran through her; not an orgasm, but she wasn't far off.

It didn't take long before the pleasure Kirigiri had been building towards peaked, and as she neared her orgasm for the umpteenth time she almost didn't expect it to come. But it did. Oh, it did. It hit her like a freight train, knocking her down onto Celeste's body as the gambler could do nothing but succumb to the desperation of the other girl. As she felt the detective balls begin to thump and pulsate against her body, Celeste knew that she was about to be filled with cum. As she neared her own orgasm and her nails dug into the Kirigiri's back, she welcomed the oncoming cumshot, if only because it would bring her to the orgasm she had been craving.

The first shot of cum felt like hot magma, firing directly against the entrance to her cervix. It didn't quite thread the needle, sloshing around against the entrance, just missing its mark. The second, much larger than the first, shot straight into her womb, plastering itself against the walls before bouncing around. From that one shot alone, Celeste could have sworn that her entire womb had been filled; not so, apparently, as the next shot to be fired from Kirigiri's desperate cock landed within the womb, too, and as Kirigiri's hips moved forward and she buried her cock as deep as she could into Celeste's welcoming cunt, the tip of Kirigiri's cock kissed Celeste's womb's entrance, both ensuring that future ropes would fly straight in, and that none could escape.

Pregnancy hadn't been something that Celeste had considered. She had no intentions of taking Kirigiri's cock inside her, why would she have to worry about pregnancy? As the length within her throbbed and twitched, and she sat on the edge of her orgasm, she realised all at once that she would need to worry about it, after all. The thought made her shiver, and that shiver snowballed into the orgasm she'd been on the edge of, and as her mind went numb from the pleasure all that the gambler could think was: 'Good. I hope I am pregnant.' It probably wasn't genuine, but it did stick with her, setting guilt in her mind even as the pleasure faded; with how full her womb was, plugged shut by Kirigiri's cock, she could picture her poor, defenseless little egg being attacked by the other girls' sperm, sealing more than one fate.

Kirigiri pulled herself back and slid her softening cock out, letting out a heavy sigh as she leaned back against the headboard she'd been handcuffed to. As Celeste laid on the bed, unsure what to do with herself, the detective picked herself up and moved to her feet, grabbing her clothes before slipping them on in record time. She needed a shower.

As she moved to leave, Celeste called out for her. "If you ever feel like making a bet like that again, let me know. I'd very much like to win again."

Kirigiri didn't give a response, her head too clouded to think of anything witty. She closed the door behind her, tried her best to forget about what had just happened, and headed back to her room. She was going to sleep for a week.


End file.
